In Which Merlin Takes a Vacation or AntiWhump
by Autumne255
Summary: Inspired by EmCat's 'Why Do You Hate Me', Merlin takes a much needed vacation, and, in the meantime, things in Camelot turn inside out, upside down, and backwards. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Warning: Happy!Merlin.
1. In Which Merlin Really Needs a Vacation

Have any of you read Emachinescat's brand-new fanfiction, 'Why Do You Hate Me'? If you haven't, read it now. That fic was what inspired _this _fic. Anyways, the main gist of it is that Merlin writes a letter complaining about all the Merlin Whumpers on here. He asks for, just once, a fanfic in which nothing bad happens to him at all. So, that is what I'm writing. Merlin takes a vacation, and back in Camelot, everything goes absolutely bananas. Plus, because I'm a total freakozoid and I absolutely can't think of anywhere in his time period that would make for a good vacation spot, this is going to be a little bit crazy. Bear with me.

* * *

"Merlin!" Gaius hadn't seen his ward yet that morning. He knocked on Merlin's door. "Merlin?"

"Go away," of course, Gaius ignored this, and opened the door anyway.

"Merlin! What are you doing?" Gaius exclaimed. Merlin was packing all of his things in a shabby, large-ish backpack. Gaius sighed, "Another quest with Arthur?"

Merlin scoffed and pulled the pack over one shoulder, "No." Gaius looked surprised.

"I'm going on vacation, Gaius," at these words, Gaius' eyebrows flew _all the way up,_ "I have had enough," Merlin continued, "of...having to...save Camelot, over and over again. I am sick and _tired_ of having to do _everything_ for Arthur, and of having to deal with my 'destiny' and of having to keep Uther, who, by the way, would kill me without a second thought if he found out about me, alive, and," he inhaled deeply, "I have had more than _bloody_ enough," he shuddered, "of that...leech tank." Gaius blinked at him.

"Is that it?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I think so, now, if you'll excuse me," Merlin stepped around Gaius and was just opening the door when the physician called out to him.

"Merlin," the warlock turned around, his hand on the door, "when will you be back?" Merlin tilted his head to the side, thinking, and then, after a moment, grinned broadly at Gaius.

"'Dunno...don't wait up for me," he laughed, and made his way out of Camelot with a brand new spring in his step, and guess what? He didn't even trip...once.

* * *

Yay! The anti-whump is off to a good start! Stay tuned for just a little bit **(a lot)** of **(hey, who added that last set of parentheses?)** insanity **(yup, a lot of it (Hey! shut up...you... (Author's gnome) Author's...Gnome? Leave my author's notes alone!) Never! Bwahaha!)**. Look how special I am; **(Author's Gnome inside an)** author's note inside an author's note. It's like Inception! Read, review, etc., and beware of the Author's Gnome.


	2. In Which Merlin Sighs in Relief

Chapter Numero Dos! Welcome back faithful readers! Thank you to the most faithful of you, you know who you are, who have subscribed to both of my Merlin fanfictions so far! Also, a big, huge thanks and a virtual hug to all of you who reviewed. Brace yourselves though, because this is where things start to turn into a big ball of wibbly-wobbly...timey...wimey...stuff. Really, this chapter is just proof that yours truly has finally lost her mind **(You wish. That happened a _long _time ago)**. But I couldn't think of anywhere that Merlin might go except for...well, you'll see. Read and Review! (please review, it makes my life just that much better)

* * *

Merlin let out a sigh of relief. Finally, he was away from Camelot. Where he was going, he had no idea, but the mere fact that he was away from Arthur and Uther and even Gaius' leech tank was very freeing. Besides that, not a single creature, magical or otherwise, had attacked him since he had left. So when he heard the strange metallic wheezing sound, his heart jumped into his throat. The young warlock turned on the spot, searching desperately for the source of the noise. He looked all around him, and did a double take. Right where he had been looking originally stood a tall blue wooden box. It appeared to have a door, and some strange glass…thing on the top. Merlin was quite certain that it had not been there previously, however. As he gawked at it, trying to work out what it was and where it had come from, a man stepped out of it. The man's hair poofed out over his forehead, and he wore a light gray coat and a bow tied around his neck. In Merlin's opinion, this man looked ridiculous. He was probably insane. The man didn't seem to notice Merlin, however.

"No, Amy," he called out, turning his back to Merlin, who noticed, as he did so, that there seemed to be at least an entire room behind the man, "it's not Rio."

"Wha-" Merlin started, alarmed and very confused. The man turned around and looked at him.

"Oh, hello," he said, looking rather surprised, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm sorry, my friend and I, we seem to have gotten…erm…lost," Merlin heard a distinctly feminine voice inside the box say something like 'very lost', "I don't suppose you could tell us where, exactly, we are?" Merlin blinked at him. This man, who had just materialized in a blue box right in front of him, was now asking him for directions as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, you're…just outside of Camelot," he replied.

"Ah," said the man, "very lost then"

"That's what I said" came the woman's voice.

"Well, we'll just be…going…now. Nice meeting you…"

"Merlin" he finished, "Hey, wait! Don't go…who are you?"

"I'm…nobody," the man replied, "Just forget about me."

"As if that would happen," Merlin snorted, and, just as the man started to leave, he grabbed his arm, "Wait."

The man turned back to him.

"Take me with you," Merlin asked of him, "It sounds like, whatever this thing is, you can travel in it, am I right? I am in…desperate need of a vacation. Please?" He didn't know why, but somehow he knew that this stranger would be able to help him **(A/N: This is not the case in real life. Don't talk to strangers. Or accept candy from them. Or follow them in to a mysterious blue box that was only built to hold one person)**. He needed to be somewhere where Arthur would not be able to track him down and drag him back, and something told him that this man was the only person who could provide the means to get there. The man with the blue box hesitated for only a moment.

"Why not," he said, smiling, "I mean, no harm in it, right? Alright, come on in," he stepped out of the way, allowing Merlin access to the room behind him, "Any where you want," he continued, "any time, any place, in the whole universe." Merlin grinned at him and stepped through the doorway. He looked around with interest. There really did seem to be an entire world inside the blue box. He set his pack down on the metallic floor. Everything in the room seemed to be made of metal. Strange metal contraptions and flashing lights covered what seemed to be a table with a giant glass tube through it in the middle of the room. He heard the door close behind him, and the nameless man walked over to him.

"So," the man said, "what do you think? Anything, maybe, that you might want to ask about?" Merlin shrugged,

"I've seen weirder." he replied casually, examining the "table". The man gaped at him. A woman, who Merlin assumed must be Amy, stepped out from behind the table.

"Well, Doctor?" she said to the man, "Is this a first?" The man, Doctor...something, looked at Merlin for a second before replying,

"Er, yes. Usually this is the weirdest it gets. For most people." Merlin scoffed.

"Well, I'm not most people, am I?"

"No, I suppose you aren't," said the Doctor, still staring at him quizzically. Merlin, who was starting to feel uncomfortable under the man's piercing gaze, turned away from him to look back at the table and the glass tube...thing.

"How does it work?" he asked, still avoiding eye contact with the Doctor. The way the man stared, it made Merlin inexplicably nervous.

"You don't want to know. It just...does." Merlin shrugged; he hadn't really wanted to know, anyways. He had just been searching for a way to move the subject away from his own strangeness.

"So..." the Doctor said, after a highly uncomfortable silence, "where do you...want to go?" Merlin shrugged yet again.

"No idea. I just want to go somewhere peaceful and very, very far away."

"Good, Good, just my specialty. Well, usually not the peaceful part. Let's think...how does...Hawaii sound? Yes, Hawaii, twenty-first century."

"It's up to you," Merlin said. The Doctor grinned a little to excitedly at him, and then started pulling levers and pressing buttons. The wheezing sound started up again, and Merlin was thrown backward as the room lurched, and the box hurled itself into the space-time continuum.

Meanwhile, back in Camelot, Arthur was cranky, and grumbling over the unexplained absence of his manservant, and Gaius suddenly realized that, with Merlin gone, Camelot was seriously screwed.

* * *

No, those are not the exact words that Gaius thought. That would be OOC and most likely an anachronism. Pardon the absolute insanity on my part. There will be more, very soon. Reviews make me work faster! Favoriting me or my stories makes me work even faster! If you haven't already, and you are waiting at your computer for my next update on this, take the time to read my _other_ Merlin fanfic- Blood. Luv ya all!


	3. In Which Merlin Takes His Shirt Off

Hello readers! Welcome back! I know, I know, it's been far too long. I figured that out after the third angry reader coming to my door wielding a flaming pitchfork. I have been hiding under my bed with my lappytoppy ever since. You guys are scary, did you know that? Anyways, in this chapter, Merlin meets a rather nice, very pretty girl, who reminds him of Freya, and who will do none of the following, at least not in this story: Die, leave him, betray him, try to kill him, fall in love with someone else, dump him, say that she wants to be "just friends", cheat on him, turn out to be fake, turn out to be a man. I don't even want to think about that last one. Anyways, everyone give a warm fanfiction welcome to Soleil Thulin (pronounced "so-LAY to-LEAN")!

* * *

"Ah," said the Doctor, opening the door of his machine, which he had told Merlin was called a "TARDIS", "The island of Hawaii!"

"Finally," muttered Amy, "It certainly took you long enough." Merlin couldn't help but agree. It had taken five tries to actually get there. The third time, they had ended up somewhere that Merlin was fairly certain was not Earth. It had been far too purple, and fairly squishy-looking. _This place_, Merlin thought as he stepped out of the TARDIS,_ looks much more Earth-like_. Despite the strangeness of this place, it did, in fact, seem to be Earth, which relieved Merlin to no end.

"'Right then, have fun!" the Doctor said, and promptly closed the door. The wheezing sound started again, and the blue box faded away, leaving no sign that it had been there, other than a slightly bewildered warlock, looking very out of place in the sunny, tropical clime. He looked around. There were a multitude of brightly colored shops, and a long stretch of smooth, black stone, lined on either side by thinner stretches of pale gray stone. Enormous, shiny metal contraptions on wheels whizzed by, making Merlin jump at the loud noises they made. Loud music thudded out of a strange metal box. But most shocking to Merlin was the clothing. It seemed to be some sort of quasi-nudist colony. The men walked around in short, baggy breeches, and the women-Merlin's eyebrows did an excellent impersonation of Gaius-most of the women were wearing tiny pieces of fabric that barely covered their...important areas. Merlin turned scarlet. Some of the women wore short-sleeved shirts and very short pants, but most of them were wearing the tiny bits of "clothing," if one could even call it that. Merlin, after a few moments, realized that, of course, this was not _his _time period. People dressed differently here. Different things were accepted. He was just going to have to get used to that. A group of people pushed past him, and as they passed, he saw them look at him, and mutter something along the lines of "weirdo." He looked at himself. He must look strange, with his long-sleeved shirt, jacket, long pants, boots, and, of course, neckerchief. He decided to make a change. First, he took off the neckerchief and the boots, and put them in his bag. These were followed by his jacket and, finally, his shirt **(A/N: And, at this, the ground shook as hundreds of fangirls fainted from sheer happiness)**. Then, as an afterthought, he rolled the bottoms of his pants up to his knees. He looked at his reflection in a nearby window proudly. He looked much more natural now. A little pale (okay, a lot pale), but much less out-of-place. He even noticed several women giving him admiring looks. Still grinning, he walked off toward the beach.

* * *

Several hours later, Merlin was sitting cross-legged on the beach, reading a book. It was the first in a series, about a young boy and his friends, who go to a school for magic-users. For some unexplained reason, they appeared to be using Merlin's name as a swear word, which confused him deeply. Nonetheless, he seemed incapable of putting it down, and therefore did not notice the girl until she spoke.

"Are you liking your book?" Merlin jumped. He turned, and saw a girl, about his age, with deep golden skin, a very straight, white smile, long brown hair, and deep blue eyes, sitting next to him. He gawked at her a moment. She raised an eyebrow at him, unknowingly mimicking Gaius, and grinned.

"Erm, yes, I am..." he replied, mentally slapping himself for being such an idiot.

"So you're English, huh?" she said, almost to herself, nodding, and then stuck out her hand to him, "I'm Soleil." Merlin took her hand, and his lips brushed over it.

"M'lady," he responded. She laughed.

"And people say chivalry is dead," she said with another bright smile, "you haven't told me your name yet."

"Merlin."

"That's a new one,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just," she laughed again, "your parents into mythology?" Merlin looked as confused as ever.

"Nooo, not as far as I'm aware..." Soleil looked at him, puzzled, then shrugged.

"Been here long?" she asked.

"Nope, just got here,"

"So...you have no idea where anything is,"

"Basically,"

"Well then _Mer_lin," she said, reminding him irresistibly of Arthur, "you have found the right girl. Why don't I give you," she stood up and offered a hand to him, "a grand tour?" Merlin took her hand, and she pulled him to his feet. He brushed the sand off of himself and grinned at her.

"That sounds great," he said, and Soleil, twinkling at him, took his hand in hers and led him off.

"Now, that over there's...

* * *

Yay! I like Soleil. A lot. There's going to be more character development later, and you will learn to like her as well, and you will see why she reminds Merlin of Freya. I'm thinking of making her a permanent fixture in my stories, as in, she goes back to Camelot with him. What do you think? Keep reading and reviewing! If you liked it, tell your friends. If you didn't, just...shut up, m'kay?


	4. In Which Merlin Gets Some MONEY

Hello readers! Lookie lookie look, another chapter! I was rather excited to write this one, because, well, I freaking love Soleil. In a totally non-creeper way. Mostly because she's partially based on me. Speaking of Miss Soleil, yes, she is going to end up in Camelot. I would call that a spoiler, except that you already know that she has to go to Camelot or risk breaking Merlin's heart. Which is not allowed in this story. Anyways, after I finish this story, I'm thinking of starting a story entirely from Soleil's perspective, which I will name "Cirque du Soleil." Good name? Bad name? What do you think? Eh, it's not important at the moment. Oh, and I'm not quite sure why Soleil keeps Merlin around, or why she doesn't suspect something when he doesn't know what a TV is, but she does, okay! There are bigger plot holes in the actual show. Enjoy!

* * *

As Soleil dragged Merlin through the streets by his wrist, and the warlock looked around them with interest, he couldn't help but notice that the "roads," as Soleil called them, and buildings were becoming dingier the farther they walked. Merlin wasn't positive, but as far as he could tell, they were heading into the bad part of town. Finally Soleil stopped in front of a tall building, with many windows, which appeared to be quite literally falling apart.

"Well, here we are," she said, "home. If you can call it that. It's not much, but it's all I have." Merlin frowned. He truly couldn't imagine someone as lovely as Soleil living in a place like this. She had talked the whole way there, and Merlin now not only knew quite a bit about the area, but much about Soleil herself. She had been very patient with him, especially when he asked what something was, and the look on her face told him that it was a very familiar item. One such instance; the "ATM incident," as Soleil decided to call it. She had gone in a store to go to the "bathroom" and left Merlin outside. He had seen a "machine" that he did not recall Soleil telling him about, and went to investigate. He remembered saying a word, and, suddenly, hundreds of green pieces of paper came rocketing out of it. People screamed and gathered the paper greedily, making Merlin believe that the papers were in some way valuable. So he had grabbed handfuls of them and stuffed them into his pack. When Soleil came back out, she just stood for a moment.

"Where did all this money come from?" she had asked. Merlin shrugged.

"Well," Soleil grinned mischievously, "waste not want not, eh?" and had proceeded to grab fistfuls of money. That "incident" had happened several "blocks" back. Soleil dragged Merlin into the sagging building and up the stairs. Dirty, scantily clad people loitered on the stairwells, holding burning bits of rolled up paper to their mouths and inhaling the smoke from said paper, people kissing energetically in corners, people sleeping. Merlin, frankly, was rather disgusted.

"This is no place for a lady to live," he said to Soleil, his voice laced with concern. She raised her eyebrow, and Merlin couldn't help but think of Gaius.

"Yeah, well" she smiled humorlessly, "I'm not a lady."

"Of course you are."

"You're very sweet, Merlin," she took his hand, "and, although I _am _a girl, I am anything but a lady. Here we are." She pushed open a stained wooden door marked with the number "53" and led Merlin inside. She closed the door, and Merlin found himself in a tiny house, smaller even than Gwen's. A medium-sized bed, the blankets flung all over, sat in the middle, with a little table off to the side, and a closet against the wall. An archway led to a very small, very messy kitchen, and another, closed door, Merlin assumed must lead to the "bathroom."

"Now," Soleil said, "you wait here. I'll get you something to wear." Merlin looked at her quizzically.

"Won't this do?" Soleil laughed and walked into the kitchen. Merlin wondered why any clothing would be in there.

"Um, no, sorry. Most places don't let you in without a shirt." She reappeared holding a black "t-shirt," brown shorts, and a pair of "sandals."

"Where did you-"

"Ex-boyfriend," she explained, "he was a loser. I dumped him and the creep never took his clothes. Don't worry though, they're clean." She held the clothes out to him. Merlin took them, and smiled at her.

"Thank you"

"It's no problem, really," she opened the closet and pulled out another shirt, this one yellow, and a pair of "short-shorts." "I think I'm going to change too. Most stores don't appreciate girls walking in in bikinis." she laughed at her comment, and Merlin smiled. He quite liked Soleil. She was smart, and cheerful, and she seemed to like him. And, more than that, she reminded Merlin of Freya.

* * *

Ugh. That was irritatingly short. But oh well. Did you like it? Oh, by the way, the next chapter is probably going to take a while. In the meantime, read one of my other stories. Or read something else, doesn't matter. Point is, KEEP READING. Anywho, if you liked it, tell your friends. If you didn't, just...shut up, m'kay?


	5. In Which Merlin and Soleil Sing a Duet

**Hi again. AAAAAUGGGGGHHH! That was me being attacked by the angry little elves that live in my sock drawer. Apparently they have this story on their alert, and they read the last chapter. They didn't like it, and are forcing me to redo it. Also, Kitty O didn't like it either. I went back and reread it, and even _I _didn't like it. I was trying to make a lighthearted story too gritty. That was bad. So I'm completely redoing it. Oh, and if you hadn't noticed, I'm sleep-deprived, crazed, bored, and high on Monster energy drinks. Also, I've been alternating between watching Supernatural and writing essays all day. So excuse me if I'm a little...completely out of my mind. I do that. I'm...going to write now. Enjoy...please...the elves are threatening to set all of my socks on fire if you don't. Not that I care. I hate socks. I'm like L (if you get that reference, I love you). Oh, they're telling me to shut up, or they'll burn all my artwork. Imma write actual fanfiction now, m'kay?**

* * *

****"And that there's the Sev"

"Sev?"

"Seven-Eleven. Convenience store. Gas station. Temple of all that is necessary, all that is delicious, and all that is artery-cloggingly unhealthy. I think that it was created by an alien race trying to take over the world. They also created Starbucks, Walmart, and McDonalds." Merlin's brow scrunched in confusion. In the four hours that he'd known her so far, he had already discovered quite a bit about Soleil. One of these things was that one could never assume that she was joking, nor could one assume that she was being serious. Half the things she said didn't even make sense ("And then the thingy was all (makes whooshing sound)and whatnot, and then (makes a sort of *Ptchew* sound) and well you get the picture."), and Merlin had no idea what a "Starbucks" or a "Walmart" or a "McDonalds" was.

Soleil, who was holding Merlin's hand and dragging him about, looked at him, saw the look on his face, and burst out laughing, letting go of his hand. Merlin pouted. When she saw the new expression the warlock wore, Soleil started laughing even harder, doubling over with uncontrollable giggles, and nearly dropping her guitar, which she had insisted on bringing when they left her apartment. Merlin watched her laugh her way to silence, arms folded and one eyebrow raised, Gaius style. Finally, the girl stopped laughing and straightened up, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Are you quite finished?" Soleil adjusted her guitar on her back and gave Merlin a mockingly crooked smile.

"Yes, Merlin, I am all done laughing at your face. But be warned, if you pull any more of those adorably adorable faces, I will be forced to hug you." Merlin unfolded his arms and looked at her with wide eyes. "Adorable"? Really? She thought he was adorable? He felt himself blush, and was extremely glad that Soleil had already turned her back to him and grabbed his hand, leading him further down the road.

"So that's where my friend Lola works over there, and you will under no circumstances ever enter that place. And that's the...empty lot. And the other one. And..."

* * *

Merlin sat on the end of Soleil's bed, reading what appeared to be lyrics to a song. Soleil was, at that moment, across the hall, yelling at her neighbor for...something. Her beloved guitar was in its sticker-covered case, leaning against her television.

It had been three weeks and four days since Merlin had arrived in the year 2011. Soleil had been incredibly understanding about his lack of knowledge about anything modern ("Honestly? I've seen worse."), but he was a fast learner. She had introduced him to the internet, television, modern music, iPods, and cell phones, all of which he still found to be pretty "magical". He had also learned that it was very difficult to get Soleil to stop talking...ever. She called it her "fatal flaw". Merlin actually quite enjoyed it. It was nice to listen to her talk, even if she still made very little sense. But he felt a little guilty. He knew almost everything about her (her favorite color was blue. Not entirely by coincidence, her middle name was also Blue. Her favorite musician was someone named Ingrid Michaelson. Her favorite television show was Supernatural (which Merlin really didn't get, from what little of it she'd shown him). She loved marshmallows, nighttime, squishy things, Merlin, walking around barefoot, playing guitar, singing, Merlin, dancing spontaneously, talking to people, and Merlin. She claimed to be something called a "Pastafarian," but also worshipped something called a "Misha Collins." She was excellent at fencing. She hated wearing skirts and dresses, and preferred shorts and jeans. She was a little obsessed with Merlin's ears, and liked calling him "Dumbo", which he didn't understand at all.) but she knew very little about him. He had decided that morning that, today, he was going to tell her about himself. He just had to find the right time.

The door swung open and Soleil stormed in.

"That little-" Merlin managed to catch, in between her string of mumbled curse words, "I will-I swear to pasta-Ugh..."

"Have a nice chat?" Soleil made a mocking whiny noise and stuck out her tongue. She turned and closed the door, then leaned against it, facing Merlin.

"You know, I just don't understand humans sometimes. What are you reading?" Merlin rolled his eyes at her distractibility. He held up the page to her.

"Did you write this?" He asked. Soleil scoffed, and now she was the one doing the eye-rolling.

"Seriously? Um, no. Not nearly that talented. But I love that song. Hold on." She walked to her guitar case and pulled out the instrument. "Scoot, Dumbo." Merlin shifted a few inches to the other side of the bed, and Soleil plopped down next to him, holding her guitar on her lap. She took the lyrics from him and laid the paper in front of them on the bed.

"Okay," she said, pointing at the words, "So these lyrics here in red ink, those are the parts I sing. The parts in black ink, those are the ones you sing. And the parts in green ink, those we sing together. Got it?" Merlin nodded. Soleil smiled at him and started strumming her guitar.

(A/N: **BOLD** means that Soleil's singing. _Italics _means that Merlin's singing. _**BOLDED ITALICS **_means they're both singing)

"**Don't you worry, there my honey**," Merlin had never heard her sing before, and was slightly shocked by her voice, which was quite lovely, considering how often she complained about it.

"**We might not have any money**

**But we've got our love to pay the bills.**

**Maybe I think you're cute and funny**," Soleil grinned and bumped her shoulder against Merlin's playfully, "**Maybe I want to do what bunnies do with you, if you know what I mean**," she looked away from the page and winked mischievously at Merlin. What? What did she mean? What did bunnies - oh. Oh. OH. Merlin blushed, and Soleil laughed.

"**Oh let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France**," Merlin was a little shocked by the sudden shift in pitch. Her singing went much higher than the earlier parts of the song.

"**Let's get rich and give ev'rybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance.**

**Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making ev'rybody look like ants**

**From way up there,**

**You and I**

**You and I**." Soleil coughed and pushed the paper more toward Merlin, playing the same section of song as she spoke.

"Okay," she said, "So here's where you come in. It pretty much sounds just like the first part," she hummed a few notes, "Got that?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"'Kay then. Come in...now."

"_Oh you might be a bit confused_," Merlin sang, and Soleil smiled widely at him, bumping him with her shoulder again.

"**And you might be a little bit bruised**."

"_But, baby how we spoon like no one else._" Wait. Had he really just sang that? Merlin felt himself blush, but kept singing.

"_So I will help you read those books,_

_If you will soothe my worried looks_,

"_**And we will put the lonesome on the shelf**_," Merlin jolted a little. He hadn't been expecting Soleil to start singing again so soon. Soleil giggled at Merlin's shocked look.

"Okay, ready? Here's the chorus. Now, you don't have to sing nearly as high as me. Just take it down a few octaves or something." Merlin just nodded.

"_**Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France**_

_**Let's get rich and give ev'rybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance**_

_**Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain makin' ev'rybody look like ants,**_

**_From way up there_**

**_You and I_**

**_You and I_**." Soleil's guitar playing stopped, and Merlin realized that their faces were inches apart, and she was staring into his eyes, and he wasn't even blushing anymore. He was just...happy. He hadn't been this happy for a while. Not since Freya and he had-oh. Merlin started slightly at the pressure of Soleil's lips on his own, but after a split second, he kissed her back. He felt her hands on the back of his neck, gently pulling him closer, and put his own hands on either side of her face. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, looking at each other. For several moments, they just looked at each other. Then, they both spoke at once.

"Dayum, Merlin, has anyone ever told you that you are a fantastic kisser?"

"Soleil, I'm a sorcerer from the eleventh century, I live in Camelot, I'm Prince Arthur's manservant, and a strange man wearing a bow tie in a blue box that's bigger on the inside brought me here."

Soleil blinked at him, then nodded acceptingly.

"Sounds legit."

* * *

**Really, Soleil? Really? *facepalm* No, dear readers, this isn't a songfic. I just love that song (BTW, it's called "You and I," and it's by Ingrid Michaelson), and I really wanted the two of them to sing it. And I cut out the last chorus 'cause I thought it was excessive. But anyways, what did you think? Still like Soleil? Don't like her? Happy, sad, angry, indifferent? Exploding? Unable to feel emotion because you're a) a robot b) a Vulcan or c)an angel of the Lord? Internally screaming? Not sure what you just read? Pissed off by the amount of questions that I'm asking? Wishing I'd really just shut up? Fetching your flamethrower now? Coming to my-hold up how do you know where I live? Ah, get away from me, flamethrowers can kill people! This is an unfair fight! You have a flamethrower and all I have is a bottle of holy water, a wooden stake, and a container of salt! So, um, just calm down, put the flamethrower away, and tell me how my writing makes you feel. I love you all, even you, strange person in the back of the class laughing at your computer during a lecture about the Holocaust. Even you.**


End file.
